


Being Billy

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laurelcrowned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Billy

**Author's Note:**

> For laurelcrowned.

There are times when Dom thinks that he knows everything there is to know about Billy. Times when he could map his movements, around the house around his mind around a subject. He can almost live it _for_ him; handy, he's told him, if he ever just wanted a break from being Billy. They even swapped once, for an afternoon; Billy was Dom and Dom was Billy. They switched back for dinner, and agreed to stay themselves. A good thing to know, however, if one or other of them just wanted to check out for a while.

Then there are times when Dom knows he will never know everything about Billy. Times when Billy will come home four hours late and read the paper instead of talking, on a night when Dom expected him to be full of beans. Times when he will come out with a fact Dom has no idea where he discovered. Times when he'll surprise Dom with a new move, a new quirk, a new way to make him feel just this side of heavenly. _You always manage to do that,_ he says, panting. _Just suddenly do something new and -- wham. That._ He flops back onto the pillows and Billy smirks.

Billy always knows that he'll never know everything about Dom. Billy always knows that he will spend always finding out as much as he can. And for Billy, that's enough.


End file.
